


somethin' in my mouth (that belongs to you)

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: Chanyeol does it once. Jongin develops a craving.





	somethin' in my mouth (that belongs to you)

**Author's Note:**

> we all saw it. 9 months ago. on live broadcast. science can't explain. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, this was supposed to be short enough to fit in my chankai drabbles series but alas. it turned out this long.

Jongin never meant to feel so curious. He never meant to try and make it happen again. He never meant to like it. He most certainly never meant to develop a craving for it.

At first it’s just curiosity. He’d bitten down on them instinctively, laughed it off afterwards. He hadn’t thought much of it then, grinning as Chanyeol abused his shoulder for the insolence. Then his mind keeps wandering back to the feeling of having Chanyeol’s fingers in his mouth. How despite his hyung’s hands are large, all his fingers fit in Jongin’s mouth. How it had not felt terribly uncomfortable or even remotely so.

Next he tries to replicate it. A finger in his mouth, contemplating the feeling, adding until he can fit no more. Strangely, only four of his own smaller fingers fit in his mouth while Chanyeol had managed to get all his inside. It leaves Jongin perplexed. He tries objects then, any reasonably sized cylindrical object becomes endangered to his curious mouth.

They don’t feel right either and the idea of lollipops sparks him when he sees Baekhyun hyung eating one like his life depends on it one day. Their manager gives him a steady forbearing stare when he requests they stop by the convenience store so he can pick up a bag of lollipops but he doesn’t question Jongin and it’s a relief.

He waits late till everyone is asleep, even Sehun who wanders into his room late to talk sometimes. It started out a harmless curiosity but somehow it feels different now, something he has to keep secret.

Surely it’s weird to be sticking things in your mouth just because you liked it when your hyung did it once, right? Jongin is sure it’s beyond peculiar.

He unwraps a lollipop and sticks it in his mouth, the pineapple flavour dissolving. Several moments later and it still doesn’t feel like it did with Chanyeol. He muses that perhaps it’s not enough, he needs to fill his mouth. Three lollipops in and still, not even a flicker of that feeling. He tries to recall it, Chanyeol’s big fingers, fisted in his mouth, filling all the space.

 _Oh_.

He holds the image in his mind, the feeling of his hyung’s fingers on his teeth, everywhere in his mouth.

There, _there_.

It’s then that Jongin realizes; Chanyeol is the secret. He clings to the image as he sucks on the lollipops, it feels good. The thrusting begins of its own accord, Jongin imaging that he had not bitten Chanyeol’s hand and forced him to take his fingers out. Imagining Chanyeol pushing his fingers deeper, Jongin doesn’t understand why this feels _so nice_ to think about.

Still, it doesn’t feel the same.

Chanyeol doesn’t notice at first. When Jongin starts admiring his hands. When Jongin begins playing with them more often. When Jongin starts holding his hand for no apparent reason.

Jongin can’t help himself when he sees his hyung on his phone, seated next to him on their way to a schedule. He pries one hand away, Chanyeol so engrossed in whatever he’s looking at on the screen that he doesn’t even register Jongin tracing the length of his fingers reverently. Veins network the back of his palm, down to his wrist and Jongin follows each one. Caressing the fingertips, it brings back how they felt at the back of his mouth.

He watches Chanyeol from his peripherals as he lifts the fingers to his mouth. He puts two in and waits for Chanyeol’s reaction. Chanyeol is really absorbed so it takes longer than Jongin expects. When he finally looks at Jongin, he only retracts his fingers with a playful _I’m not food, Jonginnie_ before turning back to his phone.

Jongin smiles nervously but it’s enough to keep his imagination going for a while.

 

Soon he craves more of his hyung, more than two digits in his mouth. Chanyeol still doesn’t notice whenever Jongin puts his palm against his and wonders at the size difference aloud. Chanyeol agrees with him distractedly before returning his focus to whatever it was on.

It feels so much better when Jongin imagines his hyung’s fingers in his mouth. Good enough to touch himself to, though it’s embarrassing the first few times, glaring at his arousal and refusing to get off like that.

At times he’d innocently find an object near his mouth and he’d think nothing of it until Chanyeol comes to his mind and suddenly it’s hard to keep himself from groaning, from closing his mouth around the object and sucking, be it a microphone, a bottle, his own fingers, even his phone sometimes.

Jongin gets used to Chanyeol not paying him any mind when he plays with his hand, his fingers. He is not expecting his hyung to be peering at him curiously when he sticks three of his fingers in his mouth, lying in Chanyeol’s lap in the waiting room as the others go about their ways of relaxation before music show performances. Chanyeol was holding an iPad over him, watching animal videos and Jongin had expected him to be very much intrigued as always. That’s why he’d deemed it safe enough to try taking all three fingers all the way to his throat.

“You really like my fingers lately, don’t you Jongin?” Chanyeol says quietly and Jongin is thankful he’s not loud enough to catch anyone else’s attention. This is embarrassing enough.

“I’m just, curious. Why they’re so...big.” Jongin finishes weakly, well aware he’s the image of guilt.

Chanyeol hums, looking at him or rather, his mouth, for a few seconds longer and turns back to his videos. Jongin’s grateful.

Jongin avoids Chanyeol’s hands after that, tries to avoid Chanyeol altogether too.

It only makes the craving worse. Jongin starts imagining other parts of his hyung in his mouth. He flushes bodily with shame the first time, sure that the colouring of his cheeks remains for days. But it just...feels so, so good to imagine Chanyeol hyung in his mouth, his fingers, his cock — that Jongin has seen from the many times they showered together in their earlier years and didn’t think about much — filling and coming alive in his mouth.

 

Jongin develops a craving for Chanyeol’s parts in his mouth.

It’s driving him a little insane, fighting his conscience and craving Chanyeol. He’s losing both battles, even losing much needed sleep over it.

Things can’t get any worse when he and Chanyeol end up alone in the dorm one day. He returns from a shoot, fairly buoyant considering his recent unrelenting dilemma. The shoot had gone well and he’d enjoyed it. But he feels horrified when Chanyeol calls him from the living room as he’s passing by.

“Jonginnie!” He stops in his tracks as Chanyeol heads towards him. “Hey,” he’s helpless as Chanyeol engulfs him in his embrace. “It feels like forever since I’ve seen you outside of sched. Watch this movie with me?”

Jongin nods, unable to think up a reason to escape but knowing that he is certainly caught in quicksand.

Chanyeol’s hand rests on his thigh as they sit close as usual except Jongin’s focus can never stay on the screen or on Chanyeol’s happy babbling today. His eyes keep returning to Chanyeol’s hand, his hyung’s _thick_ fickers, _long_ , had been  _so_ comfortable in Jongin’s mouth. Jongin bites his lip but the pain does nothing to take him out of this craving that’s bubbling through him, sending all the blood in his vessels seething.

“You can do it, Jongin.” Chanyeol says and Jongin nods distractedly as he has been doing all afternoon.

“Do what?” his head snaps up to Chanyeol.

“My hand, you keep staring. So you can do what you’ve been doing recently.”

Jongin has never felt this all encompassing humiliation but it blossoms through his entire being, painful humiliation that makes his eyes burn. He shakes his head and looks away, hoping Chanyeol will drop it and let them both get back to the movie.

He can feel Chanyeol’s gaze still heavy on him and he’s awfully close to bolting from the room. Then he feels the fingers he’s been fantasizing about on his lips, the rough pads of the occasional guitarist’s index and middle finger pressing into his heavy bottom lip.

“I’m not judging you, Jonginnie. I’m just curious.” true to his words, there’s not a hint of judgement or revulsion in Chanyeol.

He takes a breath and parts his lips, letting Chanyeol’s fingers fall into his mouth. It feels like homecoming, he’s missed this so immensely that it’s hard to stop himself from closing his eyes and just letting the feeling of his hyung’s fingers in his mouth wash over him, filling the ache he’s been trying to supress.

When he opens his eyes, Chanyeol is smiling at him, warm as always if not a little inquisitive. He turns back to the screen, letting his fingers stay in Jongin’s mouth and more than ever, Jongin is grateful for his hyung.

He’s able to focus on the movie like this, the weight of Chanyeol’s fingers feeling so natural on his tongue that he forgets himself and grips Chanyeol’s wrist, pushing Chanyeol’s hand deeper into his mouth, sucking lightly, feeling so good, so content.

It’s when he finds something particularly funny that he looks up at Chanyeol to share a grin, only to find that Chanyeol is already staring at him. His gaze is fixed on Jongin’s mouth, at his own wrist that Jongin has control of, the two fingers buried way past knuckle in Jongin.

Jongin’s breathing becomes shallow, his heart beating like the wings of a frightened bird in his chest, panic ready to swallow him whole.

_Hyung thinks I’m disgusting, revolting, sick._

“Jongin,” Chanyeol’s still fixed on his mouth, voice goosebump inducingly deep and Jongin is too paralyzed to remove the fingers.

“You like this, a lot.” there’s no question about it and Jongin can only look down, ashamed and horrified at himself for being so careless.

“Jonginnie, look at me.”

Jongin manages to look Chanyeol in the eyes, even if it’s hard to maintain with hyung’s gaze darker than usual, his eyelids falling as he keeps coming back to Jongin’s lips.

“I told you, I’m not judging you.” Chanyeol takes his fingers out from Jongin’s mouth and Jongin holds back from whining at the loss, the emptiness is swift and overwhelming. His fingers don’t go far though, tracing Jongin’s lower lip with all its smeared saliva and slight swell from sucking.

Jongin watches with bated breath as Chanyeol eases his fingers into his mouth again, the slide slow and tentative, monitoring Jongin’s face. Jongin’s tongue instantly latches on.

“Does it feel nice?” Chanyeol asks, his curiosity evident even if there’s something else shadowing his face.

Jongin nods, his discomfort fading slightly, now that he’s got what he needs again.

“How does it feel nice?”

Jongin looks away, too embarrassed to speak.

“Does it turn you on?” Chanyeol tries again, tilting Jongin’s face to him.

Jongin deliberates but it’s what gives him away. He’s grateful yet again when Chanyeol doesn’t shrink away in revulsion.

“Okay,” Chanyeol breathes, “okay.” he nods, like he’s answering something in his own head. “I’m not sure how this feels for you, or why it turns you on. But you doing this looks quite nice to me, do you understand?”

It doesn’t register immediately what Chanyeol means but Jongin’s breathing feels even more stifled when it does.

“Yes, this looks sexy to me Jonginnie.” Chanyeol clarifies when Jongin stares at him with slightly wide eyes. Jongin’s eyes are still wide when Chanyeol shifts even closer and puts an arm around him, forcing Jongin to tilt his head back to look at him.

“Can I move my fingers?”

 _Yes, yes. Whatever you want, hyung_. But all Jongin vocalizes is a muffled ‘yes’.

Chanyeol starts slowly, graduating in speed, till he is all but thrusting into Jongin’s mouth and Jongin’s eyes want to close so bad, his noises of appreciation so hard to keep at bay.

Jongin feels suffocated as Chanyeol watches him religiously beneath his lashes, sure that hyung whispers  _fuck_ once or twice, biting his lip only for his mouth to fall open in a silent moan as Jongin sucks in his fingers hard.

He’s more than turned-on, he’s sure Chanyeol knows and he’s sure Chanyeol is in the exact same state. His hips begin looking for purchase and Chanyeol looks ready to indulge him when the front door opens and they hear the others shout a greeting. They startle apart but even as the rest of the members get closer to the living room, Chanyeol pulls Jongin close to whisper in his ear, lips hot on his skin, _this isn’t over Jonginnie_.

Jongin feels electrified at the promise.

 

Chanyeol finds his way to Jongin’s bed, later that night. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, some nights Sehun sneaks in, some nights Chanyeol and on rarer nights, Junmyeon (only when Sehun is away).

“Jonginnie,” Chanyeol whispers, sliding up to Jongin’s back.

“Hyung,” Jongin whispers back, turning to face him.

They stare at each other silently, the want in Chanyeol’s eyes on clear display for him and he’s sure there’s no mask veiling his desire either.

“Wanna kiss you. Can I?” Chanyeol fixates on his lips, running his thumb over, parting it.

Jongin leans up and Chanyeol meets him halfway, pressing their bodies together. Chanyeol’s mouth is hot on his, soft but unyielding, kissing Jongin open and Jongin has no defences against him — not that he’s trying.

Jongin is burning and Chanyeol’s tongue in his mouth is not enough, he wants more, needs more from his hyung. Chanyeol doesn’t resist when Jongin reaches for his fingers that are cupping Jongin’s face and leads three into his mouth, emboldened by Chanyeol not being disgusted, emboldened by Chanyeol being turned on just as much by his strange fixation.

He swallows the fingers down all the way to his throat, humming in relief, in satisfaction, at having his mouth filled by Chanyeol again. He takes the fingers out, oddly turned on by their sheer slickness, dripping with his own saliva, and licks up the length, humming deeply. He pays extra attention to hyung’s _Loey_ tattoo, running his tongue against it before pressing his lips to it and taking all the fingers in again.

“ _Shit_.” Chanyeol curses and Jongin flushes at having gotten carried away.

“Look at me, Jongin.” Chanyeol orders. He sits them up, pulling Jongin between his legs. Their short height difference feels like a whole lot right now, like Chanyeol is towering over him as he watches him suck lecherously on his fingers. Jongin wants and wants, wants so much more.

“Hyung,” Jongin starts, missing the fingers as soon as he takes them out, licking at the tips before he speaks again, “you put all your fingers in me last time. Can you...can you do that again?” Jongin doesn’t feel so afraid to ask for what he wants, with Chanyeol looking so ready to give him the world if he just speaks it. But he’s not prepared for Chanyeol pulling him close again, flush against him, so hard, so solid in so many places.

Chanyeol starts with four, easing them in and out. Jongin’s jaw hangs. He feels impossibly hotter. He squirms against Chanyeol, their groins throbbing with the friction. Chanyeol’s other hand comes to still his hips and stays there.

Chanyeol then tries to slip in the last finger and Jongin is surprised it doesn’t fit as easily like before.

“Open up for me, Jonginnie,” Chanyeol murmurs, taking out all his fingers in favour of rubbing two on his tongue, "You did it for me before. I know you can do it again.” Chanyeol leans down to press a kiss to the side of his wet lips, two fingers still inside him and Jongin shudders with arousal.

“Hyung,” he moans around Chanyeol’s fingers and Chanyeol knows he’s ready now.

Chanyeol looks amazed when his fist fits in Jongin’s mouth and stays there this time. Jongin has ached so long for this, the pleasure comes to him in endless waves, Chanyeol’s fingers so perfect and large and exactly what he needs in his mouth. His hips begin searching for purchase again and he can hear Chanyeol’s grunts as he humps against him.

“Fuck, so sexy.” Jongin hears Chanyeol whisper and the praise makes Jongin whimper, sending a throb through his cock that makes him take Chanyeol’s wrist and hold it tight as he rocks his hips faster.

“Hyung,” Jongin begins, “can I…” he doesn’t feel audacious enough to say it but cups Chanyeol’s hardness between them, “Want it in my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol says a little too loudly, deeply, “yeah, fuck, you can.”

Jongin feels weak with arousal when Chanyeol’s cock springs out, having lowered his pants. He’s never seen his hyung at full mast and this is a completely glorious length, Jongin is going to be so _full_ with it.

Chanyeol curses again when he sinks down on it without preliminary touches, trying to fill his mouth as much as he can. His eyes already burn as his breathing becomes shallow but Jongin loves it so much, feels torn between sucking hyung fast or sucking slow and touching himself too.

He goes with fast, only because Chanyeol’s hitching breath every time Jongin takes him all the way to his throat is the most attractive sound he has ever heard, doesn’t want it to stop. He reaches for Chanyeol’s hand and brings it to his hair. He wants Chanyeol to take full advantage of this and the thought makes him ache.

Chanyeol seems to get the idea, grasping Jongin’s locks softly at first. When Jongin sucks hard and pushes even deeper though Chanyeol’s head is nudging the back of his throat, his grip tightens and Jongin adores the sting as Chanyeol pushes downwards, making Jongin’s gag kick in.

Jongin looks up at Chanyeol, eyes blurry with tears, the barest of teeth on the cock pulsing in his throat and Jongin feels burning satisfaction. Chanyeol staring down at him in awe, in pleasure and even more desire only ignites his burning body.

He reaches for his own cock and palms himself, a sizeable patch of his pants damp. It’s hard to focus on himself when he just wants to take his hyung as far as he can, wants to swallow him down so bad. It doesn’t take long for Chanyeol’s thrusts to set him off, the world blinding as he comes with Chanyeol airtight in his mouth. Chanyeol comes too, then but Jongin doesn’t even register as the tremors of his orgasm render him paralyzed. Chanyeol slips out  but Jongin’s head stays buried at his groin, breathing heavily against the tickling course hairs of Chanyeol’s pubic area.

“Jonginnie,” Chanyeol sounds hoarse, lifting him up to his chest. “Jonginnie,” Chanyeol says again, running a hand through Jongin’s wild hair. Jongin smiles groggily, heavy with content.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Chanyeol tells him, settling them both under the sheets even though Jongin’s body still hasn’t cooled down. He doesn’t mind, snuggling closer to Chanyeol, letting Chanyeol hug him tighter to his body.

Chanyeol kisses his sore, swollen lips and he falls into the most restful sleep he’s had in a while.

 

Jongin feared things might get awkward after that but they don’t. Chanyeol indulges his craving, letting Jongin suck on his fingers when no one is looking, tracing his lips when they’re seated together at the back in car rides and discreetly slipping his fingers into Jongin’s mouth. It’s a holiday when they get the dorm to themselves, seeing how long Jongin will take to beg for Chanyeol’s cock when he fits all five fingers in and Jongin wants more. If the others are around, there’s always night time where it’s become a definite habit for them to sleep together in either of their rooms.

Some nights they’re too exhausted to do anything so they sleep spooned, Chanyeol’s arm hugged to Jongin’s chest, a finger or two of Chanyeol’s resting in his mouth. Some nights they come close to doing more than sucking. Other nights Jongin lies between Chanyeol’s thighs, Chanyeol carding a hand through Jongin’s hair as he lets his cock rest in Jongin’s mouth, because Jongin loves the feel, loves the weight, loves the heat. Chanyeol’s hard cock makes his throat go hoarse but when he’s soft, he fits into the curve of Jongin’s cheek and Jongin loves this just as much.

Jongin thinks it’s turned out well, considering he never meant to develop this craving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> cock!warming chankai...maybe that's something that needs to be explored more...
> 
> this is going to be my last writing for a while but i'll be back soon enough. i have a lot planned for chankai but if you wanna drop me prompts to think about, here's my curious cat: [here](https://curiouscat.me/miraclesnapril)  
> you can drop by my twitter too to chat: [here](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril) ♡


End file.
